Kazuma as a good person
by OmegaWriter37
Summary: In this fanfic Kazuma's character is going to be a bit diffrent so will his backstory I have given Kazuma a Special skill that wasn't there in the anime read this story to find out what it is.Rated T because of cursing


**This is my first fanfic so please don't judge me If I do a bad comments will be appreciated while flames would be ignored if u liked my story please share it with your friends.**

 **'Thoughts will be written in single quotes'**

 **Chapter-1**

A boy of age nearly seventeen ina dark room with a girl who appears to be sitting and seems to have strangely blue boy woke up."Where am I" he he remembered.

The boy's name was was a NEET ever since his parents accident he was a kind person who cared about his friends very grandparents took care of him he would always help out in his grandparent's grocery stopped going to school after the hated his friends for believing that his parents died because of drinking and all it said in the news was it could have been because of drinking and driving but that was enough to convince them.

After a while Kazuma remembered that he was dead.

 **Flashback:**

 _A few months after the incident Kazuma was getting some fertilizer for his grandparents was a hot and sunny day.'Damn it is scorching today' Kazuma thought as he carried the heavy was about to cross the main road when he saw a girl wearing a school uniform who seemed to be about his age going to be hit by a speeding truck."GET AWAY!" he said as he pushed the girl out of danger but sadly he wasn't so lucky he got hit by the truck and people started to swarm around him by the time the ambulence arrived it was too late_

 **Flashback End.**

"Finally remebered huh.I was starting the you were never going to get to your senses" The girl with blue hair said "My name is Aqua I'm the goddess of water.".Kazuma was in awe while she continued "Look here the gods up above told me to give you a choice you could either be teleported to another world with one skill of your would also be able to learn magic there or you can go to other world is in need of soldiers to fight the demon lord by giving you a powerful skill you could help in defeating the demon those guys up there are a pain in the can't they just send everyone to Heaven or Hell instead they disturbed my me time to tell you all they wanted you to make your parents proud before goinv to would be sad to find out their son became a good for nothing NEET because they got killed in an accident".Kazuma was in deep thought 'I guess I would have to go to the other world I don't want my mom and dad to be sad because of me.'.He then told Aqua "I have decided I'm gonna go to the other world"." pick a skill I want to go back to my ME time" Aqua explained as she showed her discomfort.'I thought this girl was beautiful until she opened her mouth.A skill huh' He looked at the various skills laid out before him 'All of these skills does look useful but also looks like a cheat so what should I do' He then had an idea "Hey Aqua can you enhance a skill I already have?".

Kazuma was very good at martia arts whenl he fought against others in tournaments he could almost feel a flow in their techniques which helped him get ten moves was the had in mind."I want you to increase my ability to see the flow in a persons moment so I can even see the flow in the movements of a can you slightly increase its power".Aqua was suprised by his answer"Very well lets get this over with " she said as she handed him the contract the higher gods then came and granted him his ability he was the glowing stopped he could feel the diffrence in his ability.

"Alright I'm sending you to the other world"Aqua said and immediately he was went back to slacking the higher gods appeared they were quite angry about her lazy behaviour and the fact that she called them a pain in the butt."AQUA!" Aqua jumped back "We have had quite enough of your behaviour we are going go send you to the other world and you are not to return here until and unless Kazuma defeats the demon are to help him on his journey and perhaps learn a little manners !"Aqua screamed"Wait no I'm sorry .NOOO".

Kazuma arrived in the other world when he looked at his side he was suprised because he saw Aqua and after she explained her situation he couldn't help but start to burst laughing."Ok do you know where the Adventurer's Guild is?" he asked while trying to get rid of the smirk in his face before Aqua does something to him."I don't know I'm a goddess I don't dwell over the details of a place in the human realm".'What a useless and spoiled goddess' he asking around and searching they finally found the adventurers guild he was suprised when he realised he could speak a whole new language fluently and could write and read then went in to the Adventurers Guild.A man with strong muscles showed up."Hey there kid what are you doing here in the Adventurers guild" he asked suspeciously because of his foriegn clothing."I'm a foriegner I traveled as far away from home as possible because it reminded me of my parents death after travelling for a while I realised I wanted to make my parents proud before I I decided to be a part of the fight against the demon lord and this is someone I met while traveling her name is Aqua" he the well built man answered"Welcome to Hell my young adventurer and the registration is that way "."Hello can I help you?" the woman in the counter asked "Me and my friend would like to register as adventurers." "Very well please place your hands above the orbs".Then the woman looked suprised as she looked at aqua's magic stats on her card "Wow your friend has enough magic to be a Saint although everything else is average except intelligence which was below average " Kazuma chuckled inside because of the last part he then asked "What about me?".The woman then looked at Kazuma's card "Your strength is above average,Your speed is excellent,Your intelligence is excellent,Your magic seems to have been untouched since the day you were born so below average,Well your luck seems to be extraordinary" He asked what does that mean "That means If you ever play game that has 1/10000 chance of winning you would probably win".He then took his ID's and left.

A month later Kazuma seems to have been progressing quite good because of his skill of prediction and luck the lower leveled beasts doesn't seem to stand a chance and so he could get a decent amount of money through strength also seems to be increasing Aqua was as lazy as ever so whenever there is a quest for slime frogs he would always use Aqua as the bait and let her be covered in slime to get his revenge.

 **Thats the end of Chapter 1 tell me how you felt about it.I want to know if u want me to deviate from the original story more and also Kazuma is a kind,mishivous,non perverted, and intelligent person in my fanfic I may also change the character of some other MC's.**


End file.
